Bid Me To Live
by Taari
Summary: Remus is a werewolf Tári is...herself one of the only of her kind. They fall in love. Not the sweet innocent girl people usually put with him. MWPP years.
1. Meetings

Bid Me To Live  
  
The chapters will be short at first because each chapter is one meeting between Remus and my O/C.  
  
---  
  
"Is anybody sitting there?" Remus asked nodding to the seat beside her. She looked at the seat,  
  
"Not that I can see."  
  
Remus sat down, "Remus Lupin. And you are?"  
  
"I know who you are I have been in your house for the last 5 years. I am Táritavarni Herenvardo. But call me Tári."  
  
"Oh.um.that's.kinda embarrassing!" He said sheepishly  
  
"Do not worry not many people notice me. I am used to it." She said smiling shyly.  
  
"Your not from England are you?"  
  
She nodded her blonde hair bouncing with the movement, "I'm Curunórëan."  
  
"Mr. Lupin would you kindly listen to the lesson, 5 points from Gryffindor!" Professor Brockle(A/N: I was thinking brothel at first but I decided no) reprimanded.  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
TBC 


	2. Miss Wallflowers beauty

About a week later. . . "Any body sitting here Tári?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh. Who?" He asked.  
  
"Alassea" she bent forward and whispered just loud enough for him to here. "She's my imaginary friend!" She changed her voice to it's natural volume. "You could sit on her lap but I doubt you'd want to. She has a bug."  
  
Remus decided to play along, "Oh want kind of bug?" he asked sympathetically.  
  
"A lady bug!" She answered cheerfully. "Take the seat."  
  
Remus sat down. "Your cheerful today." He whispered so that Professor Brockle couldn't hear him.  
  
"Of course," She whispered back. "No potions or Divination today. Hogsmeade Day tomorrow and you Marauders have the end of week prank against the Slytherins due. Life couldn't get any better. Well it could but. . ."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But nothing! I'm on top of the world!!!!" She exclaimed making Sirius turn around a give Remus a quizzical look.  
  
A minute later he passed Remus a note,  
  
//Mr. Padfoot inquires who the lovely lady is. She is a Gryffindor and he has yet to work his charms on her.//  
  
//Mr. Moony is quite surprised! There is a STUDENT that Mr. Padfoot has yet to use his 'charms' on? As for who she is? She is Miss// He looked over to Tári who was reading over his shoulder. . .  
  
"Wallflower. It's my nickname."  
  
//She is Miss Wallflower.// He sent it back to Sirius. Who almost immediately sent Tári a note.  
  
//Mr Padfoot would like to comment on Miss Wallflowers Beauty.// She chuckled.  
  
//Miss Wallflower would like to point out that although Mr. Padfoot is considered on of the sexiest guy's in Hogwarts. . . nay the wizarding world what with the G-Force behind him. He is not Miss Wallflowers type and he has as much chance of shagging her in the Astronomy Tower as Snape does.// She sent it back to Sirius.  
  
//Mr. Padfoot inquires who the G-Force is?//  
  
//Grannies, Girls and Gays.//  
  
//Mr. Padfoot would like to inquire what type is Miss Wallflowers type?//  
  
//Miss Wallflowers type is Tall.//  
  
//Mr. Padfoot is tall//  
  
//Sensitive.//  
  
//Mr. Padfoot can be sensitive.//  
  
// and who's ulterior motive isn't to get into her pants.//  
  
//DAMN! I'll just leave you to Moony then.//  
  
TBC 


	3. Cicciobello Makes His Appearance

Cicciobello makes his appearance.  
  
Cicciobello is owned by Pearl Drop Angel I'm just borrowing him. He can be found in her story called "Harry Potter and the Knowledge of a Mother"  
  
---  
  
Tári was backed up against the wall, eyes wide as Cicciobello, the Marauders malevolent doll, advanced on her. It wasn't that she didn't like him. He could be quite amusing at times but he was a bit - obsessed and continued to try and win her affection in a disturbing way.  
  
"H-Hi C-c-cicciobello." She stuttered.  
  
"I have a present for you." He said holding out a handful of dead roses.  
  
She took them from him and tried to smile. "Er-Thank you.I think."  
  
"That's okay Papi said that girls like roses." Tári was about to mention that girls actually liked live roses when a voice came floating down the hall.  
  
"Cicciobello what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing Uncle Remus."  
  
"Sure." He said unconvinced. "How about you go and annoy Snape?" A demented smile crossed Cicciobello's face and he zoomed of to find their 'Favourite' Slytherin. "Sorry about him."  
  
"Its okay he only gave me a handful of roses this time," She held them up for him to see. "Last time he gave me a first year."  
  
"He didn't?" Remus asked smiling.  
  
"He did. She is a sweetie and like a little sister to me now but it was kinda scary at the time."  
  
"For you or the first year?"  
  
"Both but I guess you could say it was a good bonding experience."  
  
Remus laughed and looked at his watch, "We'd better get to Dinner. Do you want to sit with us?"  
  
"Sure I need to have a word with Sirius about that doll."  
  
"I wouldn't bother. He has a soft spot for him. He won't listen."  
  
"He will. I have ways of making him listen!" She said doing the shifty eyes.  
  
"Oh. And those ways are?"  
  
"Butterflies." She said simply.  
  
"Butterflies?"  
  
"Yes. Butterflies."  
  
"Why butterflies?" He asked perplexed.  
  
"Because nobody suspects the butterflies!" She said mischeviously. 


End file.
